A Brother Lost, A love Blooms
by HermioneWeasley1
Summary: This is my first fic so please don't judge it to harshly. It's a Hermione/???. I gaurantee you will be surprised by it. r/r =)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
A Brother Lost  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Lord Voldemort, while pointing his wand at George   
Weasley who was sitting with his family at the dinner table. There was an   
awesome flash of green light and in an instant George was dead.   
  
Then Voldemort apparated, leaving the Weasley family looking shocked and   
scared.   
  
Fred looked at the body of his twin. George looked every bit as normal the only   
thing different was that he was dead. Fred's eyes welled with tears and he   
started to cry hysterically. Fred stayed there and cried for hours on end. The   
same thought kept going through his mind 'Why George? Why George?'. Fred   
was afraid of the thought of never seeing him again.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The next day Fred awoke in the kitchen. For a moment he wondered why he   
was there, then the thought of last night flooded his mind and he began to sob   
and shake uncontrollably.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to come into the kitchen. She saw Fred on the   
kitchen floor and sat down next him and held her son. Mrs. Weasley and Fred   
sat for hours crying. Fred was the first to speak, "Mum, why did he have to kill   
George?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley replied, "I don't know, Fred. I truly don't know."   
  
********************************************************************************************  
Fred kept to himself for the rest of the summer, only having been seen at   
mealtimes.   
  
Finally September 1st came and it was time to go back to Hogwart's. Fred   
walked onto platform 9 ¾ alone. Suddenly everyone began to bombard Fred   
with questions of George's whereabouts. Fred couldn't bear to tell them the truth   
and lied by saying he was home sick with the flu.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Again on the train Fred was again asked questions about George. After a few   
minutes of question after question Fred couldn't take the pain any longer. He ran   
to the last compartment of the train, which was usually deserted, and sat on the   
floor and cried. His entire body was wracked with sobs when suddenly he heard   
a rather familiar voice. "Fred, why are you crying?"  
  
Fred recognized the voice as Hermione's and replied, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Fred, I'm not going to leave until I know what is upsetting you so much. It is very   
unlike you to act like this."  
  
"Can you promise never to tell anyone, ever?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't. You are my friend and the last thing I would ever want to   
do is hurt you."  
  
In July you-know-who," Fred had to pause here because he was sobbing so   
hard, "came to our house and…and…and," Fred started to shake and cry   
uncontrollably and couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Hermione walked over to Fred and gave him a quick hug. Then she asked, "And   
what?"  
  
After a little period of silence Fred said, "He k-k-killed George". At these Fred   
was crying again and Hermione walked up to Fred. They stayed there holding   
each other until the train arrived a Hogwart's.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
After the feast that night Fred and Hermione were in the common room alone.   
The silence between them was very peaceful. Suddenly Fred said, "Hermione,   
I'm really afraid that I might forget George." Fred couldn't believe he was telling   
Hermione all of this, which he had kept bottled up inside. "I'm afraid I'll never see   
him again.  
  
"Oh Fred, you know you will never forget George."   
  
"It just seems that everyday I forget more about him." Silent tears were rolling   
down Fred's face.  
  
"Fred, if you just keep George within you heart you will never forget him."  
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Don't worry there is much more romance to come!!!!!!! =)  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Boy By the Lake

  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short.   
  
A Boy Near the Lake  
  
Hermione was sitting the common room studying with Ron and Harry when she   
left her Transfiguration book in the girls' dormitory.  
  
When Hermione was in the dormitory searching for her book when she suddenly   
spotted a tall figure walking near the lake. She also could have sworn the   
person, whoever it was, had red hair. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and   
she just had to find out whom the person was.  
  
She quickly grabbed her cloak and went down to the common room. Ron   
noticed that Hermione had her cloak and not her book. "Where are you going?"   
asked Ron.  
  
"Down to the lake." Hermione said simply.  
  
"Okay, see you later Hermi'"  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Down by the lake Hermione saw Fred sitting near the edge of the water with   
silent tears rolling down his face. "Oh Fred, you know George doesn't want you   
to cry for him." said Hermione.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do, forget him?" Fred asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, what he wants you to do is go on with your life."  
  
"Herm'"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for," Fred paused her and though, "helping get my life   
back on track."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Fred and Hermione slowly came together and then………………………………  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I left you at a cliff hanger. I'm really mean aren't I?!!? I'm also sorry   
that it doesn't contain much romance, yet!!!! =)   
  
Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to the one and only J. K. Rowling, My   
all time FAVORITE author. =)   



	3. Realizing there are Feelings

Realizing There are Feelings  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter I was just really busy. Thanks for   
all the reviews =)  
  
……………they spied students walking toward them on the grounds and pulled   
apart immediately. It just so happened that the students were Ron and Harry.   
"So what have you two been up to?" asked Ron with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up!" replied Fred and he ran off to the castle.  
  
"So Herm' why were you out here with Fred?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fred and I were simply talking," replied Hermione "And I don't see why it is any   
of your business anyway.   
  
(A/N I'm mean aren't I?)  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The next day Hermione was walking through Hogsmeade thinking dreamily of   
what could have happened between her and Fred if students had not interrupted   
the day before, when all of a sudden she ran right into him. "Er…. uh…. sorry,"   
said Fred very flustered. "Let me help you up." Fred offered Hermione his hand   
and she took it gratefully.  
  
"Thanks Fred." Said Hermione quickly and ran off. Hermione stole a quick   
glance at Fred before she ran off, 'He is so handsome.', thought Hermione.   
Brushing the thought away quickly, she set off to look for Harry and Ron.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"So, where were you," asked Ron, "out snogging with Fed, I assume?" At this   
both boys burst with laughter.  
  
"Don't be such prats!" said Hermione fiercely, "If you must know I haven't seen   
Fred all day."   
  
"Lighten up Herm'." Said Harry.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just frustrated about about something."  
  
"Frustrated about what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Er…….I have a lot of homework." Said Hermione as she rushed off once again.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione?" said a barely audible voice. All of a sudden Hermione was woke by   
a gentle shaking to find that Fred was standing above her.  
  
A/N: Why did Fred wake up Hermione? Find out in the next chapter. =) Don't   
worry much more romance to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot.  
  
A/N: Why are you still reading review already=)  
  



End file.
